96
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Experiment 96. That is all she will ever be.
1. 96

**Il mio nome**

"Are you sure you want to give up your daughter for this experiment,"

"Depends how much you are willing to give me for her," She stroked her 5 year old hair a bit too roughly. "If I find the offering too low for my liking, then I'll just sell her on the black market."

The older woman smiled as her child stared at the floor. "I know they would be dying to buy a cute child such as mine."

The doctor looked at the woman with disgust but smiled. "I see,"

"So doc," She picked up her child and squeezed the young child's cheeks, the small girl still made no sound or resisted the abuse, "How much?"

"It depends, is she in good health?" He took out his stethoscope and began to listen to her heart. "Any allergies?"

"She is a picky eater is that a problem?" The mother replied a bit too quick.

"A picky eater?" He pulled back and gave a doubtful look. "Miss that isn't really a problem, children her age tend to have that quality."

"I see," She tried to laugh it off. "So you want her or what?"

"I see no problem with her," He stretched out his arms to take the girl into his arms. The mother complied and smiled. "What is her name?"

"I didn't give her a name,"

"I see," The doctor smiled. "Do you want a name little girl?"

The small child finally made eye contact with the adults in the room, "Voglio che il mio papa," She spoke for the first time in her small voice.

"What?" The doctor was bit surprised. "She speaks Italian?"

The older woman scoffed "Her late father taught her, I rarely spoke to her so I don't mind," She placed her hand on her hip and looked annoyed. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, non è un problema," The doctor gave out a wide smile in amusement. "I'll give you $8,000 for your child."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

She understood what her mother and the man was saying but chose not to say a word. Her father taught her many languages so one day she could be someone in life.

"What a horrible mother," He still held her in his arms as he walked down his clinics basement. "She would have sold you to some sick pervert if I didn't raise my price a bit higher,"

The girl stayed quiet as he placed her on an examination table. "You're lucky I bought you," he laughed as he turned on his equipment. "Or are you,"

She shook in hearing his voice that had changed in to a menacing way. "Voglio che il mio papa,"

"Ah, your dad?" He shrugged and made her lay on the table. "You heard your mom, he's dead isn't he?"

She stared up in to him with blank eyes.

"Ah, I almost forgot," The doctor smiled. "Tuo padre è morto."

Hearing that a second time, she couldn't help but whimper.

"Shhh," he patted her head. "You can cry later."

He began to examine her big round eyes. "That reminds me you have no name, I think I shall name you."

He pondered for a moment and took his clipboard in his hand. "You are my 96th experiment."

He rose from his chair and turned on a light that was further to her left.

Once she saw what was on the wall she felt scared. 'C _he cosa,'._

He turned back and saw the small child's horrified face. "Ah, yes all the children were surprised when I showed them my prize possessions."

On his wall were floating organs in containers.

"You know what, you remind me of a boy I preformed an eye transplant too," He smiled at the memory. "He was very quiet at first but once we started he screamed bloody murder,"

Now he was laughing and it hurt her small ears, yet she did nothing, she sat there knowing she could not escape.

"Yes, I just thought of a name," He walked back to her and picked her up in his arms once more. "You will be named Chrome, my 96th experiment!"

She stared back at him with a blank face, her tears had quickly disappeared.

"Now shall we start?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 _"Papa," She ran to a man with dark purple hair._

 _He turned and smiled as he ran to her as well and picked her up in his warm arms._

 _"_ _Sì, mio caro?"_

 _"_ _Qual è il mio nome?"_

 _"_ _Nagi, mio Nagi,"_


	2. 27 18 69

**Thank you for who ever is reading.**

* * *

~! Esperimenti !~

"Your mother is one sneaky bitch you now that" The man rubbed his temple in stress. "I should have examined you further that day,"

Chrome sat in her room he had given her, which was deeper underground from the floor he had taken her to.

The room was bigger than the closet her mother had locked her in during her ' _friends'_ visits.

"Who would have thought that mother of yours had damaged you internal organs. So tell me 96," He smiled at her. "Did she constantly starve and beat you?"

She nodded not showing any hatred or sadness.

"Such a shame," He looked at the chart full of the small girl's information. He had drawn blood, done x-rays, CAT scans, and even had her take all her shots. He found out that she hadn't even been to a doctor since her birth. She truly had a horrible mother. "I could have enhanced your organs someway, oh well."

"Perché," Chrome asked. "Perche io?"

"Perche?" The man rubbed his chin in thought. "That's what the others ask and I'll respond the same way to you as well."

She looked at him with blank eyes.

"It's just because you weren't born lucky," He chuckled. "You see in this world, you are either born for greatness or you are born to be used."

"Guess which you turned out to be," He stood from the stool and prepared to leave.

 _'Nagi I am so lucky you were given to me as my daughter,'_ her father had told her this many times _. 'I guess you are lucky as well that I'm a cool handsome papa as well,'_ He laughed gently.

"Mio Papa," Chrome tightened her fist. She was confident in speaking in Italian but her English was a bit broken. "Mio papa…said-,"

 **! Warning! Warning!**

Chrome covered her ears as a loud speaker had interrupted her.

 **! Warning! Warning! Experiment 18 has escaped. I repeat Experiment 18 has escaped. Brute force is authorized for this patient. ! Warning! Warning!**

"Not again!" The doctor seemed annoyed. He looked at the girl. "I guess I'll deal with this first and see what I'll do with you tomorrow."

He took out a phone from his white coat pocket and dialed a number. Chrome looked at him with curiosity.

"Get me Experiment 69 and 27." He nodded as the other person spoke. "Lock all exits around 18, I'm sure he can tell where I am, he'll come for me."

 _"Yes sir, where will you be waiting at?"_

"I'll be next to the new patient room, 96."

 _"Understood."_

He hung up his phone and smiled. "18 simply won't give up even after I granted him with such strong power, he could be a bit obedient that brat."

He opened the room's door and waved a goodbye to Chrome. "Don't be scared of the noises you hear."

 **~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

His mouth and small hands were full of blood, not his but from the guards that tried to stop him.

"Everyone here is weak," He said in a bored tone as he climbed the stairs leading to the one man he wished to see dead.

As he reached the last step he saw who was waiting for him.

"Ah Hibari. Look what you did to your hospital gown," He shook his head in disapproval. "Do you know how much it cost to clean the clothes you dirty not even mentioning the new guards I have to hire? That's a lot of money and I rather use it to buy new experiments and toys for you kids."

 _'Scalpels and organs are not toys'_

"Like I care," The small 6 year old boy growled. "I'm here for your blood,"

The doc ignored him. "I really have to build custom restrains for you don't I? Well I do love a challenge."

Hibari glared at the man and focused his killing intent on him: he prepared to bite off the man's throat when…..

"18 I am not your opponent," The doctor stepped as aide and revealed to other children that were behind him. One with mismatched eyes and the other that was about to cry, both of them had a metallic choker on their small necks. "69, 27 deal with him," The man commanded. "But remember don't kill him, I'll punish him later."

"EEIIIII!" The brown haired boy gave out a small cry. "I….. I can't… why me…. He'll hurt me…I don't want to do t-this."

The doctor gave the small boy a smack on the back of his head. "Tsuna, remember this is your fault, remember your mother and how she screamed when you caused her to die." He knelled down until he was at the same eye level of the boy. "Remember how you now hold her heart inside you," He placed his hand on the small boy's chest. "It's beating for you but it stopped beating for her. You took away her life."

"I….mommy….." Tsuna remember that day. "Her heart…..I took it….." His eyes began to turn dull and all fear left him. The doctor smiled knowing he had activated his other personality.

The brown haired boy stood straight now looking at Hibari. "Experiment 27 is ready doctor, give me the mission, I have awoken."

"Good," The doctor turned to 69 and smiled. "Mukuro do you need some encouragement as well?"

"No," The 7 year old boy said in a dull tone. "I can finally try out the upgraded eye you _'gifted'_ me,"

 _'You fucking bastard doctor,'_

"Excellent," The doctor started to walk away "27, 69 take 18 out."

"Yes sir," Tsuna said as his chest glowed with bright flame. He placed his arms to his chest and his arms burned with the flames. "With the fire in _our_ heart I will stop you,"

"Kufufufu," Mukuro laughed. "You're going to feel that tomorrow," He pulled his hair back and placed it behind his ear. "Now let's test out my new Hell eye,"

The boy closed his red eye. "The eye of an evil man that is now called my own," he reopened his eye and then showed a kanji number 1, "Let _us_ see you suffer."

"I'll take out both of you and kill the man who did this to us." Hibari growled. "The hatred and tears that is _ours_ ," He closed his eyes. "Let me use them once more," He reopened his eyes, blood and tears dripped down his face. His teeth became sharp once more.

The two boys charged at the boy all of them thinking one thing.

 _'If I lose he will kill me again,'_

* * *

 ** _Review?_**


	3. 01

Hello thank you for reading!

UnderTakerxXxMadnesS - I'm glad you found it interesting.

Eriyum - Please don't. I don't know what to say to that.

* * *

This is a backstory…

 ** _~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~_**

 ** _~! 01 !~_**

In this world some people are _gifted_ and some are not, some were even _cursed._

The gift they were given at birth were powers that varied.

Some were considered useless and some were dangerous and inhuman.

You would think that the gifted people would be living a peaceful life and treated with respect.

They weren't, they constantly had to hide their powers and their children.

Powers that would be **good for human kind**.

The government found that if you train a child who was born with powers the stronger the powers would become. An adult with powers could no longer be able to grow their potential. The reason on that was still unknown.

 **Good for the Human race.**

In reality the government around the world wanted the powers for their own.

They wanted what they could not have.

Wanted what they were not given.

So one day one _Italian_ scientist decided to capture a pair of _gifted_ to experiment on but he could not kidnap someone from their own country or from countries with powerful governments and laws.

All gifted had been registered, if someone found them to be missing then someone would try to see who was behind the kidnapping.

So he decided to search elsewhere…..

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

He found them deep inside Central America healing the wounded.

 _A mother and daughter._

The mother had shoulder length dark teal hair, blue eyes and a birthmark near her left eye. Like the mother the daughter had the same birthmark, short dark teal hair but her eyes were a darker blue.

He witnessed the mother one day heel a small bird's wing.

This child was born to a powerful woman with healing ability's.

He researched them from afar.

He thought if the mother had powers than surly the daughter would hold some as well.

What he discovered from his past research is that it was rare that a _gifted_ woman would give birth to a _gifted_ child but it did happen at times.

He was hoping that this was a rare case. It was.

He then made another huge discovery that was sure to surprise the one who was currently sponsoring him secretly.

The small girl had revealed that she had a defect, each time she would heal a wound, her own body would mimic the wound to her own body.

If she healed a broken leg she would have her leg broken. She didn't feel the pain but the damage was done.

He also found that the mothers defect was that she would lose her eyesight in her right eye every time she would heal someone.

He came up with a plan knowing these details.

 ** _~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

He was a man that spoke many languages.

Languages to help himself deceive others.

"Soy médico, le puedo ayudar con sus poderes," He told them in his sweetest voice he could muster.

He saw as the mothers face turned to worry to confusion. "Pero cómo?" She asked as she held onto her daughter.

"Créeme," With that he took them away to his lab.

 ** _¡~~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_**

With the mother and daughter now in his possession he was now allowed to do as many experiments on them as he wished.

They protested but they could do nothing but scream and cry.

Many months passed as he injected them with experimental liquids and forced feed them medication he created.

He learned many things while keeping them.

Their _gift_ was contained in one of their organs, the mother's gift laid inside her heart and the child _gift_ was inside her right lung.

He learned that in each of their body was a failing organ which caused the unusual defect.

In the mother was the left lung.

So he decided to remove it. "You can survive with one lung, _no?"_

To his surprise when the surgery was over the woman could still heal and retain her eyesight.

"Success!" He scram in triumph. "Now for you little girl,"

 ** _!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

What was he to do!

He told his sponsor on his discovery and was told to perform an operation on the little girl so he could terminate the defect.

But who would have known that the girls defect was inside the heart!

Where would he find a heart!

Where!

"The mother….."

What if one body contained 2 gifted organs?

What would happen?

"I have to find out!" He was excited.

 ** _!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

He operated on the mother and daughter not caring if they would both die,

He could just tell the sponsor that he would find others.

But he was excited to see if anything would happen when he took out a mature _gifted_ body organs out.

He successfully transplanted the heart and found the heart shrinking a bit in size to fit the small girl. "Amazing, it's like the heart has a mind of its own."

He finished the surgery and thought about how he would keep the mother alive. _'She is living with one lung I guess I can make an artificial heart or connect her to a machine….. But her gifted power is no longer in her body…..she'll just be a normal human…. A useless human….'_

He then heard a sound and saw a bright light connecting the two bodies.

He gasped as the machine keeping the woman alive turned completely off but the woman opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to him.

"Por que?" She asked sadly. "¿por qué has hecho esto?"

"How ," He looked astonished. "You hav eno heart and he reached to her and studied her body. "NO pulse, is this part of you gifted power!?"

She ignored him and looked at her daughter. "Perdóname," Her eyes then closed.

He checked on her again and tsked. "I guess I'll be keeping your daughter." He smiled.

"Now to see if any of my theories were correct."

 ** _!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

Experiment 01 Yuni

I discovered that the _gifted_ powers came from one organ and a defect laid in another.

In this case the mother had her gift in her heart and a defect in her right lung while the child's defect was once her heart and her gift was in her left lung

But I do question something. Does the defect have to be removed and replaced with another gifted organ or can a functioning organ replace it and do no harm?

Can a regular human be given gifted organs?

What if I replaced all their organs to gifted organs?

Do all gifted have a defect in them?

With this beginning my first experiment I am sure I will find answers and questions along the way.

After 01 operation, she now holds her mother's _gift_ inside her body. The heart is functioning well inside her body.

I ran some tests and her healing abilities have exceeded my expectations. She can heal 3 people at the same time without even touching them.

The same light I saw on the day the mother died appears when she heals. I am unable to study it as it cannot be touched, people can see it but no one can seem to physically grab it.

It can grab the people. But why?

So many questions.

Also her defect is gone. If I break her any part of her it heals automatically.

This is great research.

I do hope I find others to experiment on.

 **REPORT ENDED**

* * *

Review


End file.
